Bright angel
by Myrthe95
Summary: The Cullens adopt a little child named Isabella Swan. While Bella grows up will Edward and Bella fall in love or will he loose her to someone else. A story about love, jealousy, hate, happiness and a lot more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first chapter of Bright Angel. I hope you'll like it!**

**It starts with EPOV**

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything**

* * *

_Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes,  
And save these questions for another day.  
I think I know what you've been asking me,  
I think you know what I've been trying to say.  
I promised I would never leave you,  
Then you should always know  
Wherever you may go, no matter where you are  
I never will be far away._

-Oak Ridge 1989-

Hunting went great and without any serious accidents cost by Emmet. Rosalie, Alice, Emmet, Jasper and I were now heading back home. When we entered the house Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us. Something was wrong... you could see that by the way they were standing. They actually looked... nervous. How strange. I tried to read Carlisle mind than Esme's but they were both blocking me. Carlisle was rereading the bible in Latin in his head and Esme was naming all the plants that exist on alphabetic order. I tried to read Alice's thoughts since she must know what's going on but she was blocking me as well. Dammit! What's the point of me having this power if I can't use it when it's necessary?

"Uhm... children... we have some news for you". Carlisle began, speaking each word slowly. He took a deep breathe and continued. "We've adopted a child... a girl". He said the words quickly and was now waiting for our reactions. Because of my curiosity earlier and my useless attempts to read Carlisle, Alice and Esme's thoughts, I wasn't paying much attention to the rest of the house but now, now that I was listening closely I heard a faint heartbeat coming from upstairs.

I gasped, Rosalie grinned, Emmet raised his eyebrow (probably asuming that this is a joke) and Alice was squaking with excitement. Poor child... she's going to have a lot of suffering with the little pixie named Alice. She was already searching for baby outfits in her head.

"Why?" I asked, looking at Carlisle.

"Because her parents died in a fire". Carlisle murmured.

"So? She must have other relatives, right?" I asked.

Carlisle shook his head no and sighed.

"Sorry Carlisle but have you gone mad? She's human! Why would-"

"Because she reminds me of Roger!" Esme suddenly screamed. "She reminded me of my little babyboy! She has the same eyes... and her dark curls looked a lot like his. I couldn't leave her there... I just couldn't".

I hated to cost Esme pain and felt the need to comfort her but Carlisle had already wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Esme, dear, why don't you go get Bella?" Bella? So that's the name of the new human child.

Esme nodded and went upstairs.

"Carlisle-"

"Ooh stop it Edward". Rosalie hissed. "How old is she?"

"She just turned two". Carlisle replied.

"But Carlisle... what's your plan? Are you planning to change her when she's grown up? You can't do that! That goes against everything we stand for". Dooming a human who has a choice with this life is just wrong.

"We're going to let her have the best childhood we can give her and when she's grown up she can choose what she wants".

"Wait a second". I said when realization hit me. "Where's the child?"

"On the second floor, why?" Carlisle answered quickly.

"Because I can't hear her thoughts".

"Hmmm... strange". Carlisle mumbled when Esme returned with a child wrapped in blankets.

Rosalie immediatly held out her arms impatiently and Esme gave Bella to her.

"She's beautiful". Rose whispered in awe.

For the first time I agreed with her. The child was truly... breathtaking. Her eyes were a beautiful dark brown and her little curls were almost the same color and reached her tiny shoulders. Suddenly she looked at me and smiled, holding her arms out towards me.

"There". Bella's soft voice whined.

I held my arms out and Rosalie gave her to me with a glare on her face.

I looked down and smiled back at the beautiful creature in my arms.

I concentrated on reading her mind but other than the thoughts of my family it was quiet.

I took a breathe so that I could speak when her scent hit me like a bomb.

It was the best thing I had ever smelled and I wanted to taste her.

I felt my mouth starting to fill with venom and I stiffened.

Her blood. It was like it was calling me. Like it was screaming _taste me! _It was a lost battle and I knew that if the child would stay in my arms for a little while I would loose my control so... I dropped her. I could hear a little scream before it went silent.

**BPOV**

The person I didn't knew the name from had wrapped me in blankets and carried me downstairs. I looked up curiously and saw the woman smile down at me with a lot of love. I reached up to touch her neck but pulled it back quickly because she was cold and hard and not the soft, warm skin I remembered from my mommy.

I found myself being surrounded by a lot of people. There faces were confusing me. I didn't knew one of them.

Suddenly I was in the arms of someone else. Her smile was loving as well but there was a lot of difference between them.

"She's beautiful". The woman whispered.

I looked to the side and realized that there was someone else in the room. He was standing in the corner of the room with eyes like gold. His skin was glittering in the sun that shined through the room and I reached out towards him. He was like an angel. A beautiful bright angel.

"There". I whined when nobody moved. I wanted to be in his arms, touch the glittering on his skin. The guy looked up with disbelieve written all over his face. I gave him a smile.

He held out his arms and before I knew it I was in the angel's arms. My bright angel.

The angel smiled back at me. He looked deep into my eyes and it felt like he was searching for something... something he couldn't find. He took a deep breathe and I lifted my arms up so that I could touch his glittering cheek when the angel suddenly stiffened. I looked up curiously and saw that his beautiful gold eyes were turning black. His soft eyes were gone and were now filled with hate.

Suddenly... he let go. Before I could fall I was caught by a pair of cold arms. I reached again for him because I wanted to be back in the angel's arms but I was carried upstairs in one eye blink.

**EPOV**

Rosalie caught Bella just in time before she reached the ground and immediately run upstairs with her in her arms.

Bella. What did she do to me.

I want her blood. My mind was filled with all kinds of plans that scared me.

_I can sneak to her room tonight. _No... Rosalie's probably watching me like a hawk after this. _I can kill Rosalie as well. _No I can't do that! Think of Esme! She'll be broken if you kill Bella!

"Edward what happened?" Carlisle asked in his fatherly tone.

I can't tell them the truth... it's to embarrassing!

"She can't stay". I said in a cold voice.

"But why?" Esme gasped.

"I don't want her here".

If Esme could cry... she would have.

"She leaves... or I". I loathed myself for doing this but I had too. That child is my personal hell. How could I possibly live with her in one house?

"Edward please". Esme whispered in a weak voice.

"Ok... you've made your decision. I'm leaving. Bye". I turned around to leave when suddenly Jasper talked.

"You're lying". He said in a strange voice.

"No I'm not". I said in a defensive tone.

"It's not dislike, it's thirst!" He yelled. "You want her. I could feel your thirst from were I was standing".

Esme gasped and I could hear Rosalie upstairs moving in a defensive crouch.

"Edward... it that true?" Carlisle asked in a worried tone.

He continued when I didn't answer.

"Edward that's completely normal... it's who we are. We're... we're vampires".

"So you think it's normal that I want to suck the blood of a two year old". I hissed.

Esme gasped at these words and I immediately felt sorry for scaring her.

"Edward... sometimes this happens".

"No it doesn't! You don't know what it was like! It was like her blood was calling me... taunting me. Dare me to taste. I wanted it more than anything... I was prepared to destroy everything that got in my way... including you". I shuddered at these words.

"Edward we've-"

"I can't do this... I'm sorry. I'm leaving. Goodbye". And without another word I ran into the woods, leaving my family, my home and little Isabella behind.

* * *

**So this was chapter 1! **

**Myrthe95**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I know I have written in a reallyreally long time. But I recently started writing again and got all excited about this story so I'll definitely continue with this one but I don't know about the others yet. I do have some big plans for 'One hell of a camping trip' and 'The new girl' but this one first. **

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_I'm back now, I've been gone for  
awhile.  
The pain took over, it's been  
quite a trial._

Tick tick tick. I was lying on my back in the grass, the raindrops falling through the leaves of the big oak tree. It had been three years since I left. Sure, I had seen my family on several occasions but I hadn't set a foot in that little town since that day. I was staying at the Denali coven. They had been friends with my family for ages so of course they welcomed me with open arms. They all said they understood the way I felt but I don't think they ever really got it. I felt so embarrassed. I had spend 80 years controlling my blood lust and never slipped once and than suddenly a child makes me want to give it all up. There hadn't been a day I hadn't thought about little Isabella. She's probably five now. I wondered if she remembered me. When Esme had stepped by she wanted to show me some pictures but I refused. I don't know why but I just didn't wanted to see her. I was constantly getting texts from Emmett, telling me that it's time to come home now but I don't think I am ready. 3 years is nothing on a vampire's life. It felt like 3 weeks.

"Edward!" Tanya called from inside. I felt so sorry for Tanya, I never meant to give her the wrong idea but she was in love with me and she misjudged my kindness for something more than it was. There had been multiple times when she tried to kiss me but I refused. She's beautiful, that's not it, but I just didn't want to give false hope.

"Yes?" I replied softly, knowing she would hear me anyways.

"Alice is here to see you."

I wished my family wouldn't take all this trouble of coming all the way to Alaska. There was no way I'd come home. Not while Bella is alive anyways. A human life doesn't last that long. 90 years maybe, I could live with that. It's not that long when you're a vampire. I said up and pulled my hand through my hair. It's no point. I look like a mess anyways. I got up and started walking to the backdoor of the grand house.

"Hey, Allie!" I smiled when I saw her.

"Edward." She wasn't as enthusiastic as I was. She probably was going to scold me for something. I held out my hand for her to sit down and she did. She sighed and started giving her speech I knew she had been planning all the way over here.

"Don't you think it's time for you to come home? We miss you. Esmee is devastated and it's just not the same without you." I sighed too and put my head in my hands. "It's not her fault, Edward." I stiffened a bit as she was referring to Bella.

"I know." I murmured.

"No, I don't think you do know. She's so sweet, Edward. And smart too. You know, she plays the piano, just like you do." Alice was talking about her like she was heaven. I knew better.

"She feels like hell to me."

Alice fisted her hands and I knew I had made her mad.

"Please, leave, Alice." I said as I got up.

"Coward." Alice whispered.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me, I said coward. I know how you want to drain ever single drop from her body and all that but you don't even try to fight it. Now, you have indeed something to be ashamed about. Bloodlust doesn't make you a coward, not trying to fight it makes you one!" I looked down because I knew deep down that she wast telling the truth.

"Look, Edward, come back or don't. It's your decision. You can either stay here and continue living in shame for a hundred years or you can come back and fight. What do you have to lose?" Alice asked calmly.

"My pride." I answered.

"Ooh, no, that's gone already." I looked up at her angrily and she laughed. I thought for a moment and growled "fine". Alice squeaked as she jumped of the couch and hugged me. Ooh God, what have I done.

* * *

I had packed all my bags under Alice's watchful eyes. She thought that if she left me for one second I would make a run for it. She might me right. I had said my goodbyes and thanked the Denali Coven for there generosity. Tanya refused to see me so I unfortunately left without seeing her again.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked with a little concern.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied drily. I hadn't made a decision yet. If I would come back and find, after much trying, it still unbearable to be around Bella I would leave... again. We were on our way back home to Oak Ridge, the small town where it always rains. The flight wasn't so bad and when we got there a car was waiting for us to drive us back to the house. Alice was keeping a watchful eye on me all the time. She still didn't trust me not to make a run for it. I recognized the road we were on. We were almost home. I would lie if I'd say that I wasn't nervous. I was, very much, but Alice had assured me when we were on the plane that I was welcome and that everybody wanted to see me so I gathered all my nerves together as I stepped out of the car and onto the drive way. "Relax." Alice whispered. I felt so estranged to this home that I wanted to ring the doorbell but Alice had already grabbed her keys and opened the door.

"We're home!" Alice squeaked in excitement. I think she was very proud that she was the one that had made me come home.

"Edward? Is that you?" I heard Esme's warm voice from upstairs. In just a few seconds she was hugging me tightly. "Don't ever leave us again." She scolded halfheartedly because I knew that she was just to damn happy that I was back again. I had missed her.

"Is that my idiotic brother I hear breathing downstairs?" Emmett's booming voice yelled. He ran down the stairs which made the floor shake and he hugged me as well.

"Good to have you back, son." Carlisle said with a warm smile as he walked down that stairs.

"Uhm where are Rosalie, Jasper and uhm.. Bella?" I asked and I saw Esme's eyes lighten up at the mention of her name.

"Jasper is out hunting. He has been hunting every other day since Bella moved in here." Carlisle said and it only made me feel more ashamed. Jasper hadn't been a vegetarian for that long and he was able to be around Bella and I wasn't.

"And Rosalie and Bella are... out. Rosalie thought it was best that Bella wouldn't be here first thing when you arrived." Carlisle added softly.

"How... generous of her." I murmured sourly. I knew it would be hard to make Rosalie trust me again after what happened.

"Oowh, wait, they're here." Alice suddenly said as I heard a car stop in front of the house. "Bella couldn't wait any longer." She said with a smile.

So the child didn't hate me? How odd. Surely after how I behaved she would think of me like a monster under her bed or in her closet.

"Bella! Don't run, darling, you'll fall and hurt yourself!" _And than the asshole inside will smell your blood and kill you as soon as he lays his eyes on you. _I heard Rosalie from outside. Jep, it will definitely be difficult for Rosalie to trust me again.

She opened the door and made sure that Bella was walking behind her as she entered the door. Of course she wouldn't let Bella enter first... She went to stand in a kind of protective crouch in front of Bella.

"So you're back, for good?" Rosalie kind of growled. I hadn't seen her in three years. Everybody had visited but of course she refused. She didn't want to see me.

"I haven't decided yet." I said a bit too cold for my liking but damnit... how was I supposed to trust myself if my family didn't even trust me?

I saw a small, pretty head appearing behind Rosalie's back. Her curly hair had definitely grown and it was now almost reaching her waist. She looked curiously up at me and than smiled. She kept her distance. Rosalie probably told her to do so.

"Hey, Edward." Her soft voice said and she smiled.

"Hi, Bella." I replied between teethe. I was too afraid to breath.

"Edward, it's okay, breathe. We are all here to prevent anything from happening." Esme's calm voice said.

I did as she said and took a slow, deep breathe. It hurt my nostrils, burned my throat, messed with my head but I tried to remain calm. I swallowed back the venom and forced a smile upon my face.

"I'm so proud of you, son." Carlisle said and Esme threw an arm around my waist and hugged me.

I took another breathe and it still felt horrible.

"If you will excuse me, I need some fresh air."

Esme nodded and I walked calmly passed Bella and out of the door.

"I think that went well." I heard Carlisle say from inside. I smiled. I was proud of myself too. It won't be easy to be around that pain all day but I hoped that I would get used to it eventually. I took a couple breathes of fresh air and decided to go back into the house again.

Alice was watching tv with Emmett next to her. Esme and Carlisle were making dinner and Rosalie was in her room. I heard soft piano playing coming from the dining room. I walked towards the beautiful sound and saw Bella sitting on the piano bench, her feet not being able to touch the ground. She played a simple, pretty melody. I kind of sneaked up on her, not wanting to disturb her. I walked closer and closer as I continued to breathe slow. I had missed my piano. The Denali Coven also had a piano but nothing can top my own beautiful black Steinway. I stepped on a pencil that was lying on the floor and it made Bella shriek in shock. She turned around and smiled when she saw it was me.

"You play nice." I commented, not knowing what else to say.

"Thank you." She said. "I have been practicing on your piano, I hope you don't mind."

"No, of course not." Bella smiled again and continued playing the melody. She was extraordinary quiet for a child her age.

My thoughts were drifting away and I didn't noticed she had stopped when she suddenly said "You're turn".

"Uhm okay, what do you want to hear?" I was a little bit startled.

"I don't know. Maybe Debussy? I got a cd from Santa last Christmas. I have been trying to play Clair de Lune but I think I need some more practicing." She laughed.

I smiled and sat down next to her. Out of habit my fingers started flowing freely and the sound of Claire de Lune was coming out of the piano. Bella smiled and clapped and it made me smile too. Alice was right, Bella is a sweet child.

When I was done Bella started clapping again. "Auntie Rosalie has been trying to teach me this song but.." she leaned closer to my ear as I hold my breathe "she's kind of bad at it." I laughed and Bella laughed a long with me.

Bella suddenly got up and walked to the corner of the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked a bit concerned. Had I done anything wrong?

"You're eyes are black and the last time they turned black you left. I don't want to hurt you." Her voice sounded so small. I felt so stupid all of the sudden. All those years I had been thinking that I was the monster for wanting to kill her while she must have thought of herself as a monster for scaring me away.

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry. Has auntie Rosalie explained to you why our eyes sometimes turn black?"

That was a question I had been dying to ask. What _did_ they actually tell her?

"Well, auntie Rosalie's words were that you were a pussy but I don't know what she means because I know what a pussy cat is and you are obviously not one but Esme has told me that they all sometimes get thirsty. And some people are full with the drink that they want and that that's why they're eyes get black because they want it but won't take it." She slowly started walking back to the piano bench.

"That's one way to put it, indeed." Bella obviously doesn't know what happens when we actually get that drink and I'm planning to let it remain that way. She will learn over the years.

"What are you doing?" I suddenly heard a voice scream behind us.

"What are you talking about Rosalie?" I tried to remain calm but she was just getting on my nerves.

"I don't want you to be alone with her! Look what happened last time." Rosalie was clearly pissed and ready to rip my throat out.

"It's okay, Rosie." Bella said with a smile. "Edward played Claire de Lune for me, it was fun! I'm afraid he's better than you." Bella was clearly teasing but Rosalie got even more pissed and told Bella to go downstairs because her dinner was ready. Bella turned around and gave me a concerned glance but left anyways.

"I don't know if you are playing one twisted game of getting her to trust you and than kill her when you have her all to yourself or if you actually do have good intentions but don't forget, I'll be watching." She growled at me.

"Ooh, Rosalie, stop the James Bond crap already and let's go downstairs." Emmett said as he was standing in the doorway.

Rosalie murmured something unintelligibly as she indeed left, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

**So this was chapter 2! I promise chapter 3 will follow very soon because like I said, I'm very excited about telling this story. It will all get a lot funnier. I have so many ideas :)**

**I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Love,**

**Myrthe.**


End file.
